


Scavenger Hunt

by Baekhanded



Series: Twinyard Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Cookie Jar, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Rocketship, Sandwich, Sibling Bonding, Silly, Subway, aftg bingo, coming together, rainbow hair, scavenger hunt, twinyard week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Team Bonding exercise turns into a Twin Bonding exercise





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 5
> 
> Today is all about the NUMBER 5, whether you make it about Aaron, his relationship to Exy, years ending in ‘05, or whip out a 5 Things trope.
> 
> Bingo hits  
> Scavenger hunt/ordering at subway/cookie jars/hair colors/songs on a jukebox/a rocketship

 

 

This was the dumbest thing they’d ever made him to. The dumbest thing they’d made _any_ of them do. Aaron stared at the sheet in his hand. Then he looked to his partner beside him; his twin. Realistically, Andrew was the _best_ person to have as a partner, but practically? He wasn’t going to do anthing. Aaron would be lucky if he even followed along or drove them. Aaron might have to start and finish this scavenger hunt on his own two feet.

 

“What’s first?” Aaron startles and looks to his twin.

 

“What?” he asks dumbly.

 

Andrew holds out his hand and Aaron hands over the list. He holds it in one hand and twirls his keys with the other, “”Order a Sandwich at Subway, but it has to be the right one.’ Who made this?”

 

“Uh..it was either Dan and Matt or the girls together, I don’t remember.”

 

Andrew hummed, “We’ll order one for each option then, there’s nothing to say we only get one.” He shoves the paper into his pocket and starts to the car. Aaron trails after him, hesitating brieflhy before taking the passenger seat.

 

They make their way silently to the nearest Subway. Silent aside from the radio blasting the country music channel, static and everything.

 

The two strode into the shop and Andrew immediately set about ordering the most ridiculous items. A sandwich with exactly 5 cookies, crushed and toasted. Essentially a BLT, one with a little bit of EVERYTHING on it, and the special of the day.

 

Aaron stared at his brohter while he leaned against the glass and pulled the paper back out. He scanned it once then passed it over. “Next.”

 

Aaron read it, “A rocketship, a classic on a jukebox, five bright hair colors (Neil and Renee don’t count) and a cookie jar.”

 

Andrew hummed again and tossed some cash on the counter, leaving Aaron to grab their ridiculous bag of food. He hurried to follow his twin back to the car. Aaron only had to suffer the horrid country static for a few minutes before Andrew turned it down, “Sweetie’s should have a jukebox, a thrift store should have the trinkets, as for the hair we need to be lucky.”

 

“You’re really into this, huh?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask.

 

Andrew shrugged, “I made a bet and I intend to win.”

 

Aaron raised a brow but Andrew didn’t explain. They rode to the nearest thrift store. They wander to the tchotchkes and glassware. Andrew went to the end of the aisle, Aaron stayed at the front and both slowly made their way down.

 

There was so much shit. So much _weird_ shit. Andrew picked up a lot of the weirder stuff and kept it in his arms. Aaron suspected they were gag gifts, things to horrify Nicky.

 

The only luck they have is a girl with bright pink hair. Andrew almost scares her off. He just approaches her and says he needs a picture of her hair. She almost runs, Aaron explains it’s for a game, and she’s lovely. Andrew huffs, the girl looks enchanted. It might be because they’re twins. That tends to happen a lot.

 

In the end they get one picture and a handful of weird things. Andrew takes them to another thrift store not far away. They repeat the process and have a bit more luck. They find a guy with neon green hair and Andrew finds a rocket shaped cookie jar.

 

“If it doesn’t count then they’re stupider than I anticipated.” Andrew says when Aaron asks. It’s logical. They pay and sit in the car.  
  
“Three hair colors and an old classic on a juke.” Andrew says while staring out the windshield.

 

Sweeties _should_ have a jukebox, it’s a classic little diner-esque atmosphere.

 

“If Sweetie’s doesn’t have a juke, where would?” Aaron asks. Andrew shrugs.

 

“Google it.”

 

Aaron does while his brother drives.

 

Andrew just walks in, Aaron trailing behind. He ignores the host and looks around. No Jukebox in sight. Andrew just huffs and walks right back out. Aaron asks.

 

They kill a couple hours wandering. Looking for jukeboxes and people with colored hair. Lunchtime passes and they find a girl with purple hair, a boy with blue and finally a jukebox in a bar. It isn’t Edens, and it isn’t clean, but they hover over the jukebox and look for a song.

 

Andrew puts some coins i and pushes play. Aaron records the movement. Before long Stevie Wonder’s Isn’t She Lovely plays through the system. Andrew found the most out of place song for this dump. It almost makes Aaron laugh when the minimal patrons start to throw a fit.

 

On the way back to the car they spot a person with a gradient hair. Neon yellow, green, blue then purple. It had to count so they get a picture.

 

\--

 

They’re one of the first back to Fox Tower. The girls all waiting. Meaning they made the list.

 

“Twins! Did you find everything on our list?” Allison asks, she’s making a braid crown out of Renee’s hair. Andrew tosses the bags onto her lap and Aaron transfers the pictures and video.

 

Renee and Dan go through the items as Allison sifts through the pictures.

 

“Well damn, it looks like you guys got it all, bonus points for this amazing cookie jar where the hell did you find it?” Dan asks. Andrew shrugs and sits beside Renee. Aaron sits next to him.

 

They watch as the other groups come back, Matt and Neil then Nicky with a frown, saying Dan ditched him halfway because it wasn’t fair.

 

The girls go through their earnings as well, Neil sitting on the floor between Andrews legs and Matt and Nicky leaning over the back of the couch behind and between Aaron and Andrew.

 

Nicky got most things, save the sandwich. Dan wouldn’t help him. Matt and Neil couldn’t find all the hair colors or a jukebox that wasn’t filled with new music. That’s almost impressive.

 

“So our winners of the First Fox Scavenger hunt is- The Twins! Congrats you two I didn’t think you’d have it in you!”

 

“Next time im teaming up with you two and we can beat them,” Nicky announces, nudging Matt’s side.

 

“We should join in too,” Renee smiles.

 

“Maybe bring the Vixen’s and other teams into it, give us a real challenge,” Allison grins and the others agree.

 

The twins remain quiet, but they give each other a look. A silent agreement to stick together and win _every_ scavenger hunt to come. Together.

 


End file.
